The electromechanical system has an electromechanical component, which can comprise, for example, a piezoelectric component. Such systems are used, for example, for generating small displacements. Here, normally a piezo-ceramic is used, which creates a desired displacement after a voltage is applied. Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,748 B1 describes a control circuit of a piezo-ceramic transformer used to operate a lamp.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,367 B2, a control circuit for a piezo transformer with a voltage-regulated oscillator also for powering a lamp is shown.